Big Time Victorious
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: The boys head to Hollywood Arts to improve their band image. On the first day of school, Logan  meets a certain Latina girl, and he can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Logan/Tori's pov.R&R
1. Chapter 1

" I'm so glad Gustavo finally decided to give us a break from all the recording and stuff," One of my best friends, Kendall Knight said. He was also the leader of our boy band Big Time Rush, and I'm lucky to have known him as long as I have, as well as Carlos and James, who I've known since we were little. We practically grew up together back in Minnesota.

James sighed with this big grin on his face, and nodded, expensive tinted black sunglasses covered his eyes as he relaxed under the sun, laying on top of a pool chair without a shirt on, most likely too proud of his "washboard abs" to wear one. Honestly, he could be the next Jennifer, the male version I mean.

" Now I can finally work on this tan," He said. I snorted at him as I flipped through my English book for our test tomorrow in class, something the other boys didn't bother doing. They'll just as me for the answers tomorrow anyway. Well, James in particular, he being the most annoying when it comes to tests because he does it all the time. I am the more intellectual guy in the group, I'll admit. They also said it in the Big Time Rush teen magazine edition( Scary right?)

" Smart. Cause we all know what happened last time you tried to get a tan," I reminded smartly. Carlos Garcia began to laugh, earning a glare from James. Carlos sat in the water, propping his elbows onto the edge of the pool as we all talked and relaxed. Gustavo had finally gave us a break, even if it was for three days, and we were going to enjoy it, us being a success in shooting our music videos and doing our concerts and all.

We were practically famous now, despite only being residents of Palm Woods for only eight months, though most of our school didn't pay mind to it, seeing as most of them are famous themselves, or in the process of being a celebrity.

" Don't remind me. I was _orange_! That is _so_ not attractive now that I look back on it," He exclaimed, pointing at Carlos and then plopped back down on his chair.

"I mean I would never date myself if I looked like that. Okay wait, maybe I would, but that's besides the point," He added, and then started rambling, something I chose to ignore, Kendall and Carlos as well. Suddenly Kelly appeared out of nowhere and I shrieked, startled a bit, dropping my book. James arched a brow as he noticed Kelly in front of his chair.

" Can you move? You're blocking my sun," He said. Kelly narrowed her eyes and I grabbed her by the shoulders before she could yell at James for being so rude, and turned her to face me.

" Don't mind him. Why are you here?" I asked.

" Gustavo wants you in his office. Now,"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The chapters in this story won't be very long. Anyways, thank you for the first review, from **IUsuallyCopyFromStoriesLOL**.

* * *

><p>" So let me get this straight," Kendall paused as we all stood side by side in Gustavo's studio, in front of him and Kelly, who was silent, after helping Gustavo explain to us that we were transferring to another school in LA, for band image purposes, something I could understand, but I didn't exactly want to do.<p>

" We're transferring to another school that focuses on becoming famous to help our band image? What's wrong with here? And none of us can act anyway,"

" Well, for starters, Palm Woods doesn't exactly have to best teachers in the world when it comes to acting, only music, and dancing, so you will learn there. Many people who act here don't make it far anyway, and we want you to make it far, which is why your going to Hollywood Arts. Fans like it when teen boy bands resort to other hobbies too, like acting and stuff" He explained.

" But we don't want to leave! We like it here Gustavo!" Carlos whined beside me, and I nodded my head vigorously in agreement. We had only been here for eight months, but going to a new school would be weird for us. We would be the new students all over again. And unlike the kids here at Palm Woods, I was almost positive we would be ambushed by screaming BTR hungry fan girls.

Yeah, it would not be pretty.

Gustavo rose from his heat and brought his glasses down from his eyes a tiny bit.

" First of all, I'm not an acting teacher. I'm a _music_ **producer**. Second, you're going. Starting tomorrow. End of story." He stated. I groaned, and the others did as well. Gustavo sighed rubbing his temples.

" Look, Griffin thinks this would be good for you guys, and I think so too. Trust me, you'll be happy you left. Hollywood Arts is so much more professional, something I _really_ don't want to admit, after taking a tour with Kelly the other day, but it's true,"

I hate to say it , but I was only going to do this for Gustavo, because I always felt like Griffin was trying to fail us or something. With him, we're always trying to do different things, most of them we've either gotten out of by coming up with a devious plan, with Katie's help of course, or by completing it by brainstorming hard enough to where we just might get out of it alive. And luckily, both routes always worked.

" But!" Kendall started. Gustavo shook his head.

" You leave for school early tomorrow," He interrupted. Kelly looked to us with an apologetic look.

" Sorry you guys," She said.

" This sucks!" Kendall exclaimed as we started walking back to his room. Suddenly, Katie popped up from behind him and started walking with us like she had been here the whole time. I arched a brow at her questionably.

" What sucks?" She asked.

" We're going to a new school. Hollywood Arts. Starting tomorrow," Kendall explained to his little sister, Katie, who quite devious for her age, twelve to be exact. To my surprise, she was grinning. Funny, I expected her to be a least a little disappointed about it.

" Ooh, well, now I can do what I want freely without you idiots ruining everything and embarrassing me. I'll admit though, it will be a little quiet around here with you guys gone,"

" We're not exactly leaving you know. Just... to a new school," I pointed out.

"Oh," Katie said, and looked down at her feet. Kendall nodded agreeing and folded his arms.

" Can't get rid of us that easily baby sister,"

" And we never embarrass you!" James countered, pointing his finger at her. Katie placed her hand on his finger and bought it down slowly.

" Oh really, need I remind you of all those times you interfered with my plans, that time where I had give up my brand new leather jacket, _four hundred _flippin_ dollars_ if I might add, and-"

"Alright alright, now, stop talking, you're giving me a headache," James said. Katie glared, but then her lips turned into a smile as Carlos spoke and she folded her arms.

" Who wants to go get a smoothie to get our minds off of this unfortunate event?" Carlos asked. I raised my hand. A strawberry smoothie would put me at ease, for now.

"I would!"

"Sounds cool,"

" I don't have money, so _you're_ buying for me," Katie stated, staring directly at James who pouted under her gaze and folded his arms angrily.

"Fine,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! This one is in Tori's pov, and then I'll put the Logan's next chapter! HOPE YOU LIKE! I start school tomorrow, so.. just thought I'd publish this first :)**

* * *

><p>"Tori!" I whipped my head around as I slammed the door to my locker. Andre Harris, my bestest guy friend in the entire world<strong>, <strong>shouted my name as he got closer, carrying what seemed like a giant apple, his face displayed true exhaustion. I dropped my bag onto the floor and ran over to help him. He smiled thankfully as I placed my hands under the apple and took off at least half of the weight from his shoulders.

" Thanks Tor,"

**"**A giant.. apple?" I huffed, already out of breath**. **We slowly bent out knees to place it onto the floor and Andre exhaled with a smile on his face.

" Yep, you see, my grandmother's sister is coming over from Texas for the weekend. So my grandma decided I should get her a present, you know, to welcome her. And what better way to do that, is to give her a giant apple. Cause you know what they say, everything's bigger in Texas**," **I nodded understandably, and a little confused.

That was the biggest piece of fruit I had ever seen in my entire sixteen years of living. It was to way a few tons. No wonder he wasn't here this morning.

**"**Are you sure it's even..real?" I asked, and poked it a little with my finger. He laughed.

" Oh it's real. Got it from this guy that lives on the corner of this flea market. Said he would give it me for ten bucks," I arched a brow at him and chuckled.

" Well, I'm sure she'll love it. Walk with me to the Asphalt Cafe?"

" Sorry Tor, I gotta go find a safe place for this giant fruit. Don't want anybody stealing it. After just realizing I can't exactly fit it into my locker," He trailed off. I patted his shoulder in sympathy.

" Oh my god that is one giant apple!" Lane, the counselor for our school here at Hollywood Arts, exclaimed as he approached us. And he seemed to be rubbing his hands together. I sniffed. Cherry Blossom scented lotion. I would never understand this guy's infatuation with lotions, scented, and unscented.

" Can you help me sir? I'm kinda preserving for my grandmother's sister's visit. She's from Texas," He added. Mr Lane nodded.

" Oh, sure, why not? You can keep it in my office,"

" I'll grab you a tamale!" I called out as I left the hallway to the cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong> Shut that freaky puppet up, or I'll do it myself. It would make a great addition to the other pieces of wood lying around in my _fireplace_ waiting to be burned!" Jade sneered at Robbie angrily as she took a sip of her usual black coffee, an arm draped around her shoulder by Beck, who sat casually beside her, munching on a fry.

Robbie flinched and shrunk in his seat as he covered Rex's mouth with his hand. Rex shook his head from Robbie's grip. I also flinched. Jade West is just pure evil. I don't see how Beck can put up with her, with him just being a sweet loving and carefree guy.

" I"m not afraid of you woman!" Rex stated**, **and Jade leaned forward, slamming her coffee down onto the table with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Oh really?" She grabbed a hold of his head, snatched it off, to my and Robbie's surprise, and chucked it behind us, so far you couldn't see where it landed. Jade went back to sipping her coffee, raising her brows, a satisfied smile on her lips. Robbie immediately shrieked and shot up from his seat. My eyes widened in horror.

**" **Jade! You just ripped Rex's head off! I may never find it!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror, turning to look behind him and then back to Jade.

**" **Well, that's what he gets for trying to insult me. Maybe next time _he'll_ think twice about it," She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Cat gasped loudly and rose from her seat, grabbing Robbie's arm.

" Jade! How mean! C'mon Robbie, I'll help you look for Rex's head,"

Beck removed his arm from her shoulders and stared at her sternly as Cat and Robbie left, his eyebrows raised.

**"**What? That freak puppet deserved to die!" Beck folded his arms over his chest, earning a loud sigh from Jade.

**"** Fine. I'll apologize later. Right now, I'm starved," She said, and took a bite out of her burrito. I rolled my eyes and shot Beck an apologetic look, one in which he returned with a smile. I heard Jade growling, and I bet twenty bucks that it was directed towards me, but I ignored it. Andre approached out table and sat next to me, eying Jade.

" What up everybody! Man, I am starving. That giant apple _was_ tempting," He greeted.

" A giant.. apple?" Beck asked questionably. I nodded.

" It's.. for my grandma's sister,"

" She's from Texas," I added.

" I see," Beck replied.

" Man, Jade seemed colder than usual. If that's even possible," Andre noted. Jade glared.

" She ripped off Rex's head and chucked it across the school," Beck explained. Andre's eyebrows raised, and he shook his his head, starting on his lunch.I stared at Jade, and she dropped her burrito onto her tray.

" He called me a gothic freak! You forgot to explain that part didn't ya. Whose side are you on?" She exclaimed angrily, turning to Beck.

" Rex.. is a puppet," He noted calmly. I grinned, nodding matter-of- factly. Jade groaned.

" Of course, side with my boyfriend why don't you," She sneered. My smile dropped, and I averted my gaze to my food.

I looked up as my extremely annoying older sister Trina came running to our table with an extremely big smile on her face. We arched a brow at her questionably, since we knew she was at our table because either **a)** she would want something from us,** b)** wanted to brag about her newest pair of shoes or clothing item and would want to get our opinion**(**which was odd because she never really considered my friends her friends) or **c)** she would complain about something.

" Tori, Tori's friends! I'm in a bit of a pickle,"I waited silently for her to tell us, not as interested in what she was about to say. Jade sneered at Trina.

" I'm not that_ thing's_ friend! And we don't care about your issues!" She exclaimed. Trina rolled her eyes and turned to me, which earned a groan from me.

" So, I saw this extremely cute guy at school today-"

" I heard extremely cute!" I gasped, turning to Andre, Beck and Jade before turning back to Trina, demanding for her to finish. I _do_ love extremely cute guys!

" He seems to be around your age," She paused, then dismissed that part. I frowned. Just like Trina.

" Anyways I don't know how to approach him and I need your help," Jade chuckled.

"The second you two make eye contact he'll run away,"

" Why you-"

" Hey guys!"I narrowed their eyes as Sinjin, the school's freakest kid, as far as I knew, with his wild bushy brown afro and skinny build, popped up next to Trina. Trina shrieked and moved away from him in an instant, with her eyes wide.

" Stay. Away. From. Me!"

" You guys need to check out the new students outside by the stage!" As he said this,I noticed that the area where we usually sat was unusually empty, almost the whole school was gone, and you could suddenly hear cheering from the other side of the school. I immediately shot up, curious, and grabbed Andre's hand and pulled him towards the applause.

When we got there, there were massive crowds surrounding the said new students. We had to practically had to shove through a students to see what was going on. Cat and Robbie suddenly appeared behind us.

" Thank god I found him. Had to take him to the nurse to get him _fixed_ though," He said, glaring at Jade, who scoffed and looked ahead of her, pleased with herself. Robbie's right hand was empty.

We eyed the portion of girls without a boyfriend at the school scream to the stage, where I suddenly noticed a familiar looking group of boys jumping off the stage, three of them looking bewildered and amazed at the same time, while the tallest of the boys only smirked and waved to the crowd, flipping his bangs out of his eyes with a pleased grin. Girls starting screaming in happiness practically clawing their way onto the stage.

"They look terrified," Beck shouted, he said referring to three out of four of the group of boys on stage. He was right. They would be no way they would make it out alive. I wondered why these girls were so hyped up about them. I nodded.

" We have to help them!" I shouted and Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie reluctantly nodded. Jade arched a brow.

" Is it safe?" Robbie asked.

I started making my way through the giant crowd towards the back of the stage. I clawed my way through, and every where I looked, screaming girls were shoving me back and forth without a care. I finally managed to squeeze through the last of the crowd, and as I looked back, I couldn't see my friends anymore. The rally practically swallowed them whole. I hoped they were okay. There had been some incidents on the news lately about people actually being killed or seriously injured during this kind of thing.

My eyes caught the back of one of the guy's head. He had short dark brown hair and pale skin, and I called out to him hurriedly.

" I can help you if you hurry. We're going to have to be quick though," He turned around and for a moment I swore he looked familiar, with his breathtaking chocolate brown eyes. He wore a thankful smile on his face, the three other boys no where to be found. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

" Trust me, and what ever you do. Don't let go of my hand," He nodded smiling.

" Thanks," I took deep breath and ran as fast as I could through the massive crowd, my grip on the boy's hand, whose were very soft by the way, and exhaled as we made it into the school hallways. And just when I thought we had made it, hundreds of girls started chasing us, both in anger and excitement.

" Oh god!" I screamed and ran faster, rounding a corner. My eyes brightened as I spotted the janitor's closet. And to my surprise, the door was unlocked. I shoved the mystery boy inside and slammed the door, leaning against it in pure exhaustion.

" That.. was... insane!" He breathed, placing his hands on his knees and then he stood up. I nodded agreeing.

" Definitely the craziest thing I have ever done in my life. You okay?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

" I am now, but.. I don't think my friends are. So much for our first day at school," He replied. I nodded apologetically.

" That's something to tell your grandchilden eh?" He chuckled. That's when I noticed that his eyes weren't the only thing breathtaking. He reminded me of this modern, angel guy, with dimples on his cheeks as he smiled. I practically melted. Is he single?

" Thanks for er...saving me. What's your name pretty lady?" I couldn't help but blush and I smiled as I held out my hand. He took a few steps forward, one hand in his pocket and placed his hand in mine.

" Victoria Vega, but.. everybody calls me Tori,"

" Logan Mitchell,"


	4. Chapter 4

**"** So, this is it huh?" Kendall spoke, as he looked out to the crowded parking lot before us. I sighed as I hoisted my backpack over my right shoulder, and practically stumbled out of the back seat, with James and Carlos trying to shove their way out of the car.

"Watch it!" I shouted.

The school was huge, to say the least. Every where you looked there were kids break dancing everywhere, or carrying around band instruments, or even juggling. And let me tell you, the things they were juggling, weren't your average plastic balls, which are_ very_ hazardous objects if you misuse them.

Let's just say I had a bad experience with them back at Minnesota.

" Whoa! There's so many _people_!" Carlos exclaimed, as he strapped his helmet firm onto his head. He seemed to be reddening in the face, nervous. I shook my head at him. Some day he was really gonna have to depart from that helmet. He'll never get any girlfriends that way anyway. And a lot of other things, like business opportunities. But let's not dwell into that.

I'll admit, I was nervous too. We all were, well, except for _James_, who would want nothing more than to get attention from the opposite sex, him being James and all you can really expect any different. And since this is a high school pretty much directed towards making you a star anyway you look at it, he was more than willing to start his first day, his pleas on staying back with Gustavo, who was very intimidating by the way, long forgotten.

" Oh lighten up guys! I'm sure everything will be _fine_! And look at all the hot girls! There's like ten times the amount at Palm Woods, minus Jo. Sorry Kendall," James said, earning a glare from Kendall, who was willing to let it go. Jo had been gone for two years now.

Of course, Kendall understood that he could no way have a relationship with Jo anymore now that she would be in New Zealand for a while, almost like forever, so that he would just have to try to move on.

I really hoped he would stay that way, and find a kind, attractive girl with similar interests and a bright personality to be with.

Jo was kind of a downer to be honest.

And why do I feel like I just described the perfect girl for me now? Someone who's kind, great personality, smart, shares similar interests, _and_ pretty. Camille was kinda naggy, and clingy, but she was a sweet girl, and I enjoyed somewhat being with her when I was. I just realized she wasn't for me.

Wait a minute Logan! Now James has got you thinking about girls and nothing else! Snap out of it! Your studies and intellectual brain geared towards a university and becoming a wealthy business person on the side of becoming a famous rockstar, is what you should be focused on!

The right girl will come!

I nodded my head, after mentally arguing with myself and followed the boys the what looked like the main entrance to the school. We didn't have long to trudge, because we forgot the most important thing about being us. We were crazy to even forget, and I would be darned if it didn't happen, seeing as we are becoming known in the Los Angeles area, and like pretty much,

ALL OVER THE WORLD!

" Oh my god! It's Big Time Rush!" My eyes widened, and surprisingly, my hands started shaking.

" Run!" Carlos cried out. I screamed my lungs out as the few girls that noticed us, evolved into massive crowds, which would be actually kind of flattering by the way, if they didn't look like they were trying to _eat_ us!

" James, James I love you!" I rolled my eyes as James whipped his head back, flashing a "swoon worthy" smirk behind him.

" Please sing one of your songs! You guys are just so hot!" Another girl screamed.

" They say I _am_ the good looking guy of the group,"

" Dude, shut up! And where the heck are we suppose to go? They'll probably trample us by the time we actually find a hiding spot!" Kendall exclaimed.

" Towards the stage! I have an idea!" I shouted, finally noticing that there was a giant stage ahead of us. I quickly ran up the steps and turned to face our audience.

" I _do_ love Logan's ideas," Carlos said.

" I say we perform one of our songs, you know, to calm them down. Then maybe they won't be so... scary," I proposed. The guys nodded in agreement.

" Anything for the _ladies_,"

" Alright"

" Dude, anything to keep them from killing us with excitement,"

And surprsingly, there were microphone stands on the stage as well, enough for each of us to sing into. Were they like, planning this or something?

**Big Time Rush**: _Boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy...<em>

_ Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Any reason anything they could of said or done?<em>  
><em> And everyday I see you on you're own<em>  
><em> And I can't believe that you're alone<em>  
><em> But I overheard your girls and this is what they said<em>

_ Looking for a_  
><em> Looking for a<em>  
><em> That you're looking for a boyfriend<em>  
><em> I see that<em>  
><em> Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that<em>  
><em> Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em> Can't you see all I really want to be<em>  
><em> Is your boyfriend<em>  
><em> Can't fight that<em>  
><em> Let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em> I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em> All I really want is to be your<em>

_ Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

_ Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
><em> (To find the right words)<em>  
><em> So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<em>  
><em> (Something that you've heard)<em>  
><em> I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<em>  
><em> But I know I gotta put myself for worst<em>  
><em> See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard<em>

_ That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
><em> I see that<em>  
><em> Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that<em>  
><em> Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em> Can't you see all I really want to be<em>  
><em> Is your boyfriend<em>  
><em> Can't fight that<em>  
><em> Let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em> I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em> All I really want is to be your<em>

_ Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

_ If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
><em> Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<em>  
><em> Bigger then the twilight love affair<em>  
><em> I'll be here<em>  
><em> Girl I swear<em>

_ Looking for a_  
><em> Looking for a<em>  
><em> That your looking for a boyfriend<em>  
><em> I see that<em>  
><em> Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that<em>  
><em> Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em> Can't you see all I really want to be<em>  
><em> Is your boyfriend<em>  
><em> Can't fight that<em>  
><em> Let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em> I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em> All I really want is to be your<em>

_ Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> (Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> (All I really want is to be your)<em>  
><em> (Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> (All I really want is to be your)<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em> Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<em>

_ All I really want is to be your..._

The next thing I knew, there was at least half of the entire school, well the girls, possibly the ones without boyfriends, were surrounding us. I dropped my microphone as their screams became unbearable, and took a couple of steps back. James, being.. James, stood out in front of everyone, bowing and blowing kisses to the screaming girls.

" It's not working!" I yelled.

" You said it would work!" Kendall shouted. I shrugged my shoulders, sending apologetic looks, then gasped as the girls were trying to make their way onto the stage. Carlos snatched James back and started running towards the back of the stage. I followed, but me being the not so athletic one, I arrived at a slower time.

And by then, Kendall, James, and Carlos were gone.

" I can help you if you hurry. We're going to have to be quick though,"

I turned around towards the feminine voice and met a pair of brow eyes, which were beautiful by the way, and were attached to a very attractive girl. She seemed to be Latina, but without an accent, with long brown hair and tan skin. And she didn't seem all that crazy, like the other fan girls. She was actually trying to _help_ me.

I only nodded and smiled,and she reached out and grabbed my hand_._

"Trust me, and what ever you do. Don't let go of my hand." I stood there awestruck. Her hands was small, and very warm, comforting actually.

_I don't think I want to let go_.. Quick Logan say something before she thinks you're mute!

" Thanks,"And then, we were off. I don't know how long we had been running but soon we were in the hallway of the school. Not really being able to observe, I only followed as she pulled me. My eyes widened as I heard screaming behind me.

"Oh god!" The girl shouted and seemed to smile once she caught sight of something. Next thing I knew, we were in what seemed to be in a janitor's closet, out of breath. I put my hands on my knees and spoke.

"That.. was... insane!" I sat up.

" Definitely the craziest thing I have ever done in my life. You okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly, still observing her appearance.

" That's something to tell your grandchilden eh?" I chuckled. She had a sense of humor, which I liked. And to be honest, I think it really is something to tell your grandchilden. Almost dying on the first day of school.

"" Thanks for er...saving me. What's your name pretty lady?" I asked, trying to be flirtatious. She actually smiled, and her face was reddening.

" Victoria Vega, but.. everybody calls me Tori,"

" Logan Mitchell,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! Seven reviews! Thank you muchos guys! Junior year has been a slap in the face for me, especially since I have to start thinking about my future and all. Anyways, huge thank yous to **BigTimeGleekBTR, Girl of Hope**, and to answer your question, a BTR/Victorious story would be a good read, **Awesomeness12345 , Readette, ****Daisy54154**, and **Renae**, for your lovely review! Also, there has been SOOO many alerts on this story, along with my Not Too Different, Twilight/Glee story, Leah/Puck, (check it out guys!), so I just had to update!

I had doubts about publishing this chapter, honestly because this wasn't my best. But I had to get something out before school, so hope you enjoy! Give me some ideas too! Don's be shy! :)

Review, review! Until next time!

- IDreamOfBlueSkies

* * *

><p>No flippin' way.<p>

This can not be happening.

I just rescued _the_ Logan Mitchell from Los Angeles' hottest new boy band, Big Time Rush, from at least a thousand boy band hungry girls, who would have, with no problem, torn him to shreds if I had just stood there and watched.

This is definitely going in my journal!

I could tell my eyes were practically bulging scarily out of my sockets. It was like my breath was literally knocked out of me. I couldn't speak, only stare dreamily as he gave me a startled, but cute smile. Oh those dimples...

" Um, please don't tell me you're going to attack me. And I was just starting to like you too..." I blinked and shook my head apologetically.

" Oh sorry about that. I won't hurt you. Celebgasm moment," I blurted, laughing nervously, then quickly closed my mouth. My face felt red hot so I knew I was blushing. Darn you fair skin!.

" Er..."

"Nothing. It's nothing. Anyway, you're lucky it was me that saved you and not my sister. She's completely insane about boy bands. First it was NSYNC, then the Jonas Brothers. You're tied with Fall Out Boy,"

He nodded slightly and smiled.

" Are, are those _real_ cheekbones? I like them," He asked.

" Yeah... I kinda get asked that a lot. But thanks. You certainly made this girl very happy! " Trina's going to be soo jealous that Logan Mitchell likes my cheekbones! Well, she prefers James Diamond more, not that_ he_ would go out with her or anything though.

He grinned.

"Sooo, why'd you decide to transfer here? Isn't Palm Woods like, where all the celebs got their start? Hollywood Arts is like, training for the middle class kids with talent," I pondered, then I added, "With the exception of my sister. And I mean, you _are_ a celebrity,"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

" Our manager kinda wants us to not limit our image to music. He thinks getting into other areas of the art industry like acting, would help the band. And I have to agree, although I have to say, enrolling in a public school wasn't the best idea," I nodded understandably.

" I know what you mean. Being a celeb must be tough with the crazy fan girls but, I can assure you, you will have an awesome time here at Hollywood Arts. I'll even introduce you to my friends. And I promise you, in a few days, the girls here won't be so boy band hungry and you can relax. It's kinda weird actually," I told him honestly.

" Thank you Victoria," I have to say hearing my actual name come out of his mouth sounded amazing, but even still, I had to correct him Victoria just sounded so...formal.

" No prob. But can you just call me Tori instead?"

" Sure," I walked past Logan towards the door and gently pressed my ear against it.

" Sounds safe outside. Ready to go?" I asked. To my surprise, he grabbed my hand, then nodded and smiled.

" If we end up running again, I don't want to be separated. Rather not be eaten alive you know?" I laughed, amused.

" I gotcha. Stay here for a second though." Blushing like mad, I opened the door slowly and peered out. Everything seemed to be normal again. People were laughed in their groups, chatting, as if what happened moments ago never happened. I sighed relieved and stepped out.

" Tori!" I screamed, my face flushed as Cat came into view, bouncing up and down, her hair bouncing with her, and she smiled excitedly while pointing to my face.

" I found Tori you guys! She's still alive," Cat exclaimed happily, and Andre, Robbie ran around from the corner of the hallway, Beck pulling a reluctant Jade with him. She wore a dissatisfied expression.

" Oh phooey, I was hoping you'd turn up missin'," Jade said in her "me" voice, which sounded nothing like me, more like a Southern belle. I glared at her, used to those kinds of remarks, and turned to my friends. She smirked beside Beck who gave her a disapproving look.

" Well I for one am glad you didn't turn up missing Tori! Say where did you go anyways?" Robbie asked. At that moment, Logan appeared from behind the janitor's door. Cat's eyes widened, as well as Robbie's, Andre's and Beck's.

" Well, well, well," Jade said.

" What were you two doing in there..." Robbie paused suspiciously. " Wait a minute! You're Logan fro-" Andre quickly clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

" Don't need anymore fan girls trying to trample us," Andre explained and I nodded thankfully as well as Logan.

" You look totally familiar. Say, were you at Grandpa Louie's Seventieth Birthday Bash last year in Alaska?" Cat asked Logan, who appeared as dumbfounded as I was.

" Uh...,"

" So, I see you met Tori. Wonder what you two were doing all alone in that janitor's closet. Makes me assume you've moved on so you can stop trying to take my man from me," Jade sneered. My face flushed and I huffed in annoyance. Logan shifted uncomfortably beside me.

" J-Jade! I would never! And you know Beck is like a brother to me," I couldn't believe we were arguing about this right now. Jade scoffed.

" Since when do you make out with your siblings on the first day of school? Oh don't tell me you're incest!"

" Jade! That was drama class!" She could be so cruel sometimes... Who am I kidding? She's _always_ cruel. I swear I don't know what Beck sees in that demon.

" Logan buddy! We found you!" I turned around to see no other than James Diamond with Kendall Knight, and Carlos Garcia, with a relieved smile on their faces. Carlos enveloped Logan in a hug and laughed.

" I knew we'd find you!," Logan laughed and shifted, taking a step back..

" Yeah uh I kinda got some help from Tori here. And these are her friends. She offered her and her friends' services to show us around the school now that everything's under control,"

" She did _what_?" Jade asked in annoyance. She didn't particularly like Big Time Rush as much as all the other girls, including me did. She says that their songs are corny, repetitive and annoying, and swears that James is gay if not bisexual. She prefers that creepy screamo music, and the spooky sound effect/techno instrumentals.

" Cool. Well I'm James as you all know. Don't get too excited now, don't want anyone trying to ruin this gorgeous face, attached to this glorious body!" I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. Kendall waved and smiled.

" And I'm Kendall. Pretty sure you know that though,"

" Andre Harris. Nice to meet ya'll," Andre spoke.

" Beck Oliver, and this is my girlfriend Jade West," Beck introduced politely. James's eyes widened, looking like he saw a ghost.

" _That_ is your girlfriend? But she's... all hideous and weird looking!" I chuckled and grinned at Jade, who was practically growling at James. Beck held her back by her arm, and James took a few steps back behind Kendall who arched his brow.

" Sorry about him. He's not really afraid to speak his mind, especially when it comes to looks," Kendall explained annoyingly.

" I guess that's one thing we have in common! If Beck wasn't holding me back I would so go psycho killer on your ass!" Jade sneered angrily to James. Robbie laughed nervously after Jade's scary outburst and turned to James.

" Robbie Shapiro! So tell me how you guys always get the girls? It's like.. you don't even try! They're just like BAM! Ready to be claimed as your girlfriends! " He pleaded. James clapped a hand on his shoulder.

" My friend, you have a lot to learn. And I'll be willing to guide you for a small fee of... two hundred bucks!" James offered.

" What? Aren't you rich anyways?" Robbie asked.

" You need my help or what kid? And I promise you, you'll have girls at your feet by the time I'm done with you!"

" Deal!"

" I'm Carlos, but that's pretty obvious, so yeah!" Then he turned to Logan. " Anyway we got your schedule after we got ours from the office Logan! Seems we have all of our classes together!" I couldn't stop staring that the helmet on his head. Not to mention when he spoke he sounded like he was sugar high.

" That's awesome!" Logan exclaimed and took his schedule from Carlos and scanned it.

" Does anybody have...Sikowtiz next?" My eyes lit up.

" We all do!" I answered excitedly. Man, this definitely became an awesome day. Logan smiled at me.

Sikowtiz is in for a big surprise!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All I have to say is SOO MANY ALERTS! Like seriously guys! You. Are. Awesome! Thank yous to **Daisy54154**, **BrainZombieFood**, and** Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT**, for reviewing! Let's keep them coming eh? C'mon guys, review review for the next chapter! :)

- IDreamOfBlueSkies

* * *

><p>I walked side by side with Logan to Sikowitz's Drama class with a smile on my face, my lips were closed tight. I couldn't help that I was smiling like an idiot. I was going to class with <em>Logan Mitchell<em>, the hottest guy in Big Time Rush, _and_ from what I observed, he may be into me too. I mean, why else would he display that gorgeous smile with those sexy dimples for me?

Okay so maybe he can't help showing his dimples because well, they are a part of his face. Don't judge me!

" Okay so, here's how it's gonna go," I paused ,waiting to get everyone's attention.

" Andre, Robbie and Cat will show Carlos around, seeing as you guys have him the next two periods," Cat grinned at Carlos, who smiled in return. He seemed to have a dreamy look in his eyes too. Oh boy, looks like he already has a crush. Cat seemed a bit dreamy eyed herself, and she laughed in a way that only seemed flirtatious and bubbly.

Oh wait, she's always like that... But I can definitely tell she's crushing on him. Well I mean, also considering the fact that Carlos is number one on her top ten list of guys to date/marry before she dies. She's been practically talking me and Jade's ear off about him ever since they released their first album.

Robbie only shrugged and looked after Cat with a smug expression, though gave a small smile when Cat looked his way. I kinda felt bad for the guy, Cat not being into him and all. Apparently he's been crushing her since freshman year. He's even asked her out once, and she declined. She wasn't even aware that he had feelings for her at all, her being oblivious to the obvious.

" Beck and Jade, you help James and Kendall,"

"Whoa whoa whoa, since when do _you_ make the rules Vega? I didn't agree to showing gay boy here and his bellboy anywhere," James looked around confused and Kendall's face flushed a light pink. I sent them apologetic looks and narrowed my eyes at Jade, folding my arms. Beck placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes in annoyance.

" Since she's the only one in this group who's good at being a leader. If you had it your way, wouldn't you say things would be a lot different? And when I say that, I mean irrational and unnecessary?" Beck said softly, and just like that her eyes softened, though her lips her in a tight line.

I nodded my head in agreement and grinned.

" Nicely said Beck," I noted. Jade practically hissed at me.

" So it's settled then. Beck and Jade, you're with James and Kendall," I concluded.

" So let me guess, the only logical way to go about things now is to let you be Logan's tour guide. How _ironic_ Vega." I choked on air and snapped my head to Jade, and innocent look on my face, but I knew she had seen through my facade.

" What are you talking about? Why on earth would I do something like that? It almost seems like you want Logan for yourself," I trailed off as I got looks from James, Kendall and Logan himself, who all had their eye brows raised, Andre, Robbie and _Beck's_ who was kinda scary to be honest. I shrunk down in embarrassment.

" Okay so, I went a little far on that one, but seriously, I wouldn't do that," I added. Jade only smirked and wrapped her arm around Beck's waist.

Okay so, _maybe_ I would do that. He is _single_ isn't he?

Wow. I never knew I could be so... _devious_.

What if we started dating? I wonder how to paparazzi would take it! I wonder what he'll buy me for our one month and so on anniversary. Homemade gifts are cool too!

Wait, wait, wait, I'm looking too much into this.

I only met the guy today anyways. Pouting, I entered the class room, surprised when I saw Sikowitz leaning against the wall with a huge ice pack on the side of his head.

" Sikowitz, what _happened_ to you?" Andre asked concernedly as we took our seats.

" Well you see, my, furry haired friend," Andre arched a brow at me, and I shrugged.

" I was heading towards Lucy, my lovely lady car when I was struck on my forehead with a forty pound slab of meat. A chuck roast to be exact," Jade began to laugh darkly and I had to arch a brow. That would be the most random thing I have ever heard/witnessed after Andre's giant apple.

" A roast," I repeated dumbfounded.

" Yes Miss Vega that is what I said," He snapped, and I took a step back.

"Now, there was a note attached to it also, from a girl by the name of... Trina Vega, to James Diamond is particular," He cleared his throat as he retrieved a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

" To my future husband, cause I know he likes his meats," He quoted awkwardly. I snorted and laughed, as everyone else did and turned to James who looked utterly confused.

" Yep, that sounds like James. He's just a meat kinda guy," Kendall said laughing. Carlos' eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets at the sight of the frozen roast on the floor. He nodded agreeing.

" Trina? Be careful gayboy, she could have put something it to try and make you fall in love with her," Jade told James smirking. Robbie nodded.

" Yeah cause we all know she couldn't score a date even if she tried!" He exclaimed, laughing.

" Yeah, like you," Jade replied.

" This is true," Robbie sighed.

" But I'm a vegetarian.." James trailed off confusedly.

" I remember reading Teen Magazine, the _Big Time Rush_ addition, I know weird right?" Kendall paused. " Anyway, it specifically said you liked your red meats, which I'd have to agree is totally true. That's probably where she got it from since we definitely don't know her," Kendall chuckled.

" Yeah James, not eating meat for a week doesn't automatically make you a vegetarian. You have to be committed," Logan added. The bell rang and we immediately parted to our seats.

" If you're confused as to why I am not freaking out about why you Big Time Rush boys joining my class, it's because I know Gustavo personally," But before they could ask how it seemed like, he cleared his throat.

" Now let's began our lesson for today, and please, excuse the large, purple, not to mention painful, bruise on my forehead," He began, holding the ice pack to it. I leaned in towards Logan, who had taken a seat next to me.

" Sit with me and the gang at lunch? The other guys are more than welcome too ya know," I asked hopefully. He grinned, and I waited for his response staring into those warm, dark brown eyes.

" It would be my pleasure m' lady,"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Had my doubts about publishing this, but I did, obviously. Thanks to **Leo -Valdez -is -so -HOT, CrescentmoonofShadowclan,** **Daisy54154**, and an unknown reviewer, for reviewing! Please continue! Ps. This chapter is kinda short, so spare me.:)

* * *

><p>" Dude, please tell me that hot hot hottie over there, is single," James spoke as we made our way towards the outside cafeteria with Kendall and Carlos, who were whispering with each other over what had happened in Art class with that mean pale girl. What was her name?<p>

Satan?

Yeah, _that's_ her name. Hehe.

Let's just say it got pretty messy.

The boys had to stay after class to help clean up, and me, being the awesome pal that I am, volunteered to help, and scolded James to do the same. And the girl, well, she disappeared.

To my surprise, the school had died down, tremendously, as if we weren't celebrities at all, just some random kids just like Victoria, I mean _Tori,_promised.I mean, girls still asked for autographs and stuff, even some of the guys, but it was way better than trying to fight for my life. I rolled my eyes at James, trying to look casual and laid back, but I was actually feeling kind of anxious now that he asked that.

He could get any girl that he wanted. Well, if he took away the annoying, whiny, sarcastic bits out of his personality and left him with his looks. I knew he was talking about Victoria. He had been ogling her quietly ever since got here.

And there was no doubt in my mind that if he asked Victoria on a date she would agree. But I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, I saw her first and she practically _held my hand_! Which was still warm from her touch by the way. _Warm_...

"Uh dude, hate to break it to you, but you can't go after a girl if one of the Big Time Bros are attracted to them. It says so in our rule book," Kendall informed. I nodded agreeing and grinned, hurriedly switching my expression to a confused one. If the guys knew about my attraction for Victoria they would stop at nothing to get us together, not that the idea in itself is a bad thing, it just seems really annoying and unecessary. If she likes me as well, we could start on our own pace.

" We know you have a thing for Tori dude, so don't like, try to deny it or anything," Kendall said.

" Your face is practically reddening as we speak about her," Carlos added. I only shrugged and laughed nervously.

" We have a rule book?" I drew my breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

" Yes James, we have a rule book," Kendall gritted through his teeth, as if he was restraining himself from choking James to death. I stood in between them just to be safe.

" Since when?"

" Since the sixth grade you idiot! We've been adding to it for years! Seriously what planet are you on? Or are you always this dense?" I leaned in behind James to Kendall.

" You should know the answer by now," Kendall chuckled.

" Hey!"

We exited the school hallway doors to the lunch area and I noticed the stage at the far right, where it was previously overflowing and crowded hours ago and scanned around for Tori. Suddenly I spotted her, sitting next to Andre, Cat, across from them was Beck wrapping his arm around_ Jade's_ waist. Remember Logan, she's not Satan himself, just a teenage girl with serious issues.

I tapped her on the shoulder and the guys behind me greeted the group. Tori turned to face me and grinned. Ah, those cheekbones. I swear they are like perfect. Heck, her whole face was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful, practically glowing under the sun's rays. She smiled, displaying perfectly white teeth, the true definition of a gorgeous smile, and patted a now empty seat next to her. I gladly took it, all while trying not to look into Jade's eyes. I could feel hers on me, and it scared me.

_She_ scared me.

" So how was your kiddie's first day of school?" Tori asked, almost jokingly in a motherly sort of tone.

" Eh," James said.

" Decent, can't say too much good about it though after I almost _died_ today. _Twice_!" Kendall groaned.

" She did it!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing to Jade.

" Jade, what did you do?" Beck started.

" I squeezed paint in his eye," She said simply, as if what she had just said wasn't harmful at all. Tori's eyes widened, and Andre spit out the water he was sipping.

" All I asked, was if she could pass me the yellow paint. Not squirt some in my eye to blind me!" Jade shrugged.

"Sorry, I_ misunderstood_," Kendall glared as did Beck, who had sighed disapprovingly.

" Why, why must you always cause trouble when it's not necessary Jade?" Tori sighed, patting Kendall on the shoulder.

" Oh Vega, you should know me by now. I simply enjoy causing trouble, and inflicting pain upon others. Practically gives me butterflies," I shivered at that and took a few steps back. Okay, she is officially psycho.

" Honey buns!" I heard a female shriek, then she appeared crushing James, who seemed freaked, though he kept his balance. She was kind of tall, with long wavy brownish red hair and tan skin. The bangles on her wrist clashed together as she giggled and let go, gleaming into his eyes, looking as if she was going to burst with happiness, seeming extremely hyper. He only smiled politely, then snapped his head towards us.

" I don't know who she is!" He exclaimed, half whispering, then turned to her.

" Who are you?" He asked.

" Trina!" The girl, that now knew as Trina ignored Tori's exasperated call and rolled her eyes.

" Did you like the present? Teen Magazine said you were _quite_ the meat eater," Realization spread across his face and he only nodded quietly. I knew he was freaked out by it.

" Well actually, Sikowitz got it. On the head," Andre stated. Trina swatted her hand carelessly behind her, as if to shoo him away.

" Oh, he'll be fine,"

"Trina! You can't just go throwing raw produce like that! What were you thinking? That thing could _kill_ someone! " Tori exclaimed.

" At least cook it first. Ever heard of salmonella?" Robbie said with a chuckle.

" Shut up!" Trina and Tori said at the same time. It was then that I remembered her name. Trina. Tori's extremely annoying older sister.

Yep, that totally fits.

" Avoid her eyes if you want to live gayboy," Jade joked randomly. Trina glared hatefully into her green eyes.

" Oh Jade, I've always hated you. I just don't understand why Beck would turn me down, for well..._you_,"Jade walked slowly, but slyly towards her, replying. Beck laughed a little, then cleared his throat when Jade whipped her head towards him.

" Well for starters, I'm actually _hot_. I'm a strong, independent,_ and_, I actually have friends. Basically I'm everything you're not and more. Not to say these _losers_, minus Cat and Andre are my friends. Oh, and the feelings mutual. I've always had that desire to just wrap my hands around your fat neck and suffocate you," Trina, officially freaked out and clearly angered, shocked by Jade's rant, pretending to ignore her. I for one would have probably ran away at the idea of someone fantasizing about killing me on an everyday basis.

That Jade girl has backbone.

" You are like, the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on! Please make me your girlfriend, then bride, and together we can make incredibly beautiful babies that will grow up to be underwear models and fashion designers!," I slapped a hand to my forehead.

" I can speak for gayboy when I say, not even him would want to make babies with you. You probably have all kinds of unknown diseases," Jade said laughing. I arched a brow.

" Hm, I _am_ hot aren't I? Okay, since you got me something, I'll take you out, seeing as you are a hottie yourself. And who knows, maybe when we get married our babies will grow up to be models and designers," She practically squealed and there were several groans and gasps.

" Am I hearing correctly?" Tori asked aloud.

" Holy hell. I was _wrong_! Welp, I'm outta here. Fun's over," Jade exclaimed and walked away. Beck only mouthed "wow" and shook his head, following her after he waved everyone goodbye.

James' eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him away with her.

" I can't wait to rub this into Mom's face! She always said I'd never get a boyfriend!" James looked behind him and mouthed "see ya!", giving us a thumbs up. He seemed pretty excited, and just a minute ago he was just expressing how hot he thought Tori was.

Good. Now I have a chance.

" Well, that was... ," Kendall trailed off.

" I think... I lost my appetite. Even_ I_ wouldn't date her," Robbie complained.

" Weren't you crushing on her freshman year? And that definitely won't last more than a week. Trina's bound to run him away with all her craziness. It's just too much for a guy, _anyone_, to handle," Andre said. Robbie sighed nodding.

" Did your mom really tell her that?" I asked Tori, and she chuckled.

" Yep,"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back! And I'd like to thank the awesome reviewers, **Vogan, MiiMyselfandTime, sunnydayss, CrescentmoonofShadowclan, and Daisy54154,** for reviewing that last chapter, by giving you a long chapter!

It meant the world to me! I'm in the process of making a Cat/ Beck story. Would you guys read? Put your thoughts in a review! Review and make this awesome Big Time Victorious author happy!

Oh yeah, and as of this chapter, I am going to post a random fact/question before the actual chapter starts. Don't mind answering it! :D

Here we go!

Random Question: Am I the only one who thinks Ryan Gosling is hot? He was sooo _sexy_ on Drive! Ah! wouldn't mind marrying him. Hehe :)

* * *

><p>" Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I groaned and rolled my eyes, the eighth time probably today (and they are starting to hurt) as Trina shouted, slamming the car door, her arms flailing around as she ran towards the front door of our home.<p>

" Oh Trina,_ please_ shut up!" I yelled. The door swung open, revealing a very tired looking mommy. Her hair was matted, not to mention her face had reddened a little, her eyes were halfway closed. Or open...

She had been sick for the last few days, unfortunately the flu, and had been obviously sleeping, I mean who wouldn't be at twelve o clock in the morning!

Mom sighed and took a step back, letting us in.

" Hm, the last time you called me that, you were eight. But next time, could you not be so loud? It is early in the morning you know," Mom told Trina. She just nodded, but you could tell she could care less about it being early, or about Mom's health. She turned to me and gave me a small sleepy smile.

" Hello dear, why were you two so late coming home?" She asked me, seeing I was overall the more responsible and sensible sister.

_ I_ should have been born first.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Trina cut me off, practically screaming at Mom.

" You'll never believe what happened today Mom!" She started, but by that time, Mom had headed for the stairs, not really paying attention to Trina's blabber. Trina followed her hyperly, and I set down the countless bags I had been holding onto the hardwood floor. I yawned and trudged up the stairs after them, rubbing the palms of my hands. They were extremely sore, the handles of the bags I had been carrying earlier had made their mark.

I had been following Trina and James all day at the mall. And like the good samaritan I am, I took on the role on being their caddy. Yes, they _already_ decided to go public( I'm being sarcastic if you didn't know, not like I care), and even though there were no paparazzi anywhere in sight, it didn't help that there were fangirls there.

And where there's fangirls, there will be _death_.

_I_ almost died today, but did they care, or even do so much as to help me, when I was carrying _their_ bags? No! I swear, them being siblings would have been _soo_ much more believable.

" I am the official girlfriend of James Diamond! Oh you know Mom, the tall, practically god-like creature from Big Time Rush, that new boy band?"

"That's great honey," Mom muttered tiredly. Of course she wasn't really paying attention, but Trina kept talking.

"Well, it's not like we actually kissed or anything yet, but he brought me all kinds of things, including these boots, which I think were _made_ for me. See? They're five inches of pure hotness!" Trina frowned as Mom ignored her.

"Good night Tori honey," She called out, while Trina complained.

" Mom, you're not lookin-" I smiled thankfully as Mom shut the door and Trina sighed, walking past me to her room.

" She's sleepy right now, so I'll just tell her again tomorrow over breakfast! Night night Tor!" I rolled my eyes and muttered a "good night" back, but by then she had carelessly slammed the door to her room. I could hear her giggling as I entered my room and wished at that moment that I didn't have such a thin wall.

I would be hearing her giggling for some time now. I slipped off my shoe and jacket and quickly prepared myself for bed, not bothering to take a shower. I would just do it tomorrow before school.

For now, I just needed _sleep._

* * *

><p><em>"Tor,"<em>

" Tori," I yawned and opened my eyes, trying to smile apologetically to Andre for the second time that morning before school. I was slumped against my locker, trying my best to stay awake and hold my books. I have never been so tired from shopping in all my life. Well technically I was holding the purchases.

I'm starting to understand why guys are always protesting to just stay behind now.

" I'm really sorry Andre. I'm just so tired," I moaned. He looked at me concerned as he grabbed his Literature book and slammed his locker door shut.

" Trina took me shopping," He nodded understandably and sighed.

" Damn, I would have hated to be you. She can be a little extreme sometimes," He replied.

" A little? Sometimes?" He chuckled and patted my head.

" You're right. I'm sure you'll be able to catch a couple of z's in Ms. Painter's class today. We have a substitute, who I'm sure is a real breeze. You'll be good in no time," Andre added. I smiled.

" I think I'm gonna need more than a couple, but thanks," I smile turned into a frown as Jade appeared in front of me with Beck, who grinned at me warmly and waved. Jade whipped her head towards him, planting a kiss firmly on his lips, clearly to mark her territory before she turned to me, a coffee cup, Starbucks to be exact, in her hand. I inhaled and sighed softly at the scent.

White chocolate mocha. My favorite.

" Geez Vega, what happened to your eyes? Did you look in the mirror? Seems like you saw something horrifying," She greeted me with a smirk. I tried to make a decent comeback, but again, I was too tired.

" Oh ha ha. No, I'm just exhausted from-"

" Oh I'm sorry. Do I look like someone who cares about what you're going through? My question was merely rhetorical, which means you weren't supposed to answer," She interrupted me and Beck frowned.

" Jade, seriously, be nice. It wouldn't hurt, considering Tori's been comforting to you in your times of need," He reminded her, and I nodded agreeing. She scoffed.

" Okay seriously Beck, if you're going to take her side again, you might as well have sex with her too," His eye brows raised in surprise and I heard Andre cough. My face flushed as it grew awkward, but kept my half open eyes firmly on Jade's, who were still on mine.

" Oh I'm sorry, what do you want me to say? Here Vega, want my coffee?" She asked annoyed and outstretched her arm towards me. I nodded. She pulled it back and put the cup to her lips.

" Well that's too bad, I only have one, and besides, it's quite tasty," But before she could drink out of it, Beck took it gently from her hands and gave it to me. I inhaled its warm aroma as it filled my nose.

" Here. Trina alerted us about the whole shopping ordeal through text, and we could only assume she would ask you to carry her stuff around, so we got you coffee to get you through the day. You like White chocolate mocha right?" He asked, Jade fuming beside him, glaring at me.

I smiled thankfully, and took a sip. " It's my favorite," I answered. Mhmm, _mocha-ty._

" No, I prefer my coffee _black_ Beck, I thought you knew that," Then turned to me.

"And I _lied,_ that coffee was disgusting," Jade added. Beck sighed again.

I_ really_ hate that girl. I took another, this time giant sip and smiled as I felt it fall down my throat and into my stomach. I was beginning to feel better already. Cat came up to us giggling, with Carlos at her side, Logan and Kendall on the other, and this time his helmet wasn't on his head. Good. I always wondered why he had that helmet on yesterday.

" Hey guys," Carlos greeted us happily, I waved and smiled, now able to make full alert eye contact. He reminded me of a cute, energetic little boy, which was weird because he seemed so much more.._mature_ on television. I made eye contact with Logan as he greeted me with a grin and walked up to me.

" Mornin' pretty lady," I smiled and looked down shyly for a moment. God this was going to be an everyday thing for me now. Though I did like it when he called me that.

Well from what Jade described of me, I'm anything but pretty right now.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep last night?" That seemed pretty dumb to ask, but it was the only thing I could come up with to say. I hate how I can never have a good conversation starter with the guy I like. Oh well, it's better than asking about the weather.

" Eh, it could have been better. James talked my ear off about your sister. He seems to really like her," I groaned.

" You should have been with them when they went to the mall after school. I was their caddy for six hours!" I exclaimed. Logan looked at me concerned.

" You should have let me know. I would have without a doubt stopped by to help. James can be really overboard, especially when he's trying to impress a girl," I blushed.

" I don't even have your number," I noted. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and motioned for my hand.

" May I? I don't have a free piece of paper," I nodded quietly and he wrote on the palm of my hand. It burned as he touched it, but in a good way, and I wanted to keep holding his hand. He continuously held it even as he put the pen away. He let go as we made eye contact again.

" Sorry," He apologized. I smiled warmly.

" Don't be. And, I'll let you know next time," I added with a wink. He seemed to have blushed, and that only made him seem as handsome as before. Right then, the bell rang for homeroom and I struggled to grab my bag from the floor.

" Let me," Logan offered and he took my books from my hands, smiling. I grinned and grabbed my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder.

" Thank you,"

" It's really no trouble at all," He replied and we walked in step to Sikowitz's together. He really was a gentleman. And definitely boyfriend material. But there was absolutely no way he was into me. I mean, him being famous and all he could get any girl. It's true! Sure he flirted with me once or twice but that's what guys do, what _people_ do.

Harmless flirting.

I really would like a boyfriend though. He would put Danny and Ryder to shame. Especially Ryder. That loser.

" So, I was wondering, if you weren't busy after school... Would you mind... helping me write a song for music class, Ms. Riles." My eyes lit up and I nodded.

" Of course. And we could do it in the lounge room in the back of the school. They have music equipment, even bean bag chairs, a total lounge space. I'm not as good with writing songs as Andre is, but I'll do my best," I promised him, my stomach filled with butterflies.

It felt like he had asked me on a date. Geez Tori pull it together before your "hyper" shows.

" I'm sure you'll be great," He assured me.

"Your right. It's gonna be the best song Ms. Riles' ever heard,"

" Then, It's settled,"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh my fucking god! You guys are simply amazing! So many alerts!I'd like to thank **LinaRush**, for reviewing every chapter and giving me her input! Thanks girl! Also, to ** ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN**, and **MiiMyselfandTime**! Not as many reviews this time, but oh well I guess. Don't forget to review you guys! This story's gonna be awesome!

Ps. Oh, and to answer your question **LinaRush**, I'll try to get Kendall a girlfriend! Not now though, but soon lol. I might even hold an OC contest to hold that position! Hehe, stay tuned. :)

And sorry to burst your bubble, but Logan and Tori don't actually sing until the next chapter. I'm having difficulties finding a song anyway. Please pm if you have any ideas! I can't exactly write a song nowadays. :(

And now, for the random fact of the chapter!: I had a dream( I usually daydream during his lectures) about me and my hot, bad ass Physics teacher, Mr. Mangan. He was looking at me all sexy, eating my favorite candy, peanut m&ms, standing there, in his usual button up blouse, looking all hot and professional!

Then we made out, HAHAHAHA!

Oh goodness! Did I mention he was fresh out of college? He's also a Dj!. A FUCKING DJ! It can't get any better than that folks!

Plus he's hot so...

Our class nicknamed him DJ Magnum! Ohhhhh! Awesome right? Holy hell he's so fucking hot!

Anyways, enough about me and my rants about the most hottest Physics teacher I've ever laid eyes on!

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p>" Alright, here we are," I told him as we entered the lounge room, that happened to be my favorite place in the entire school. No one except for me and the gang hang out here. It's actually top secret, and it's been that way ever since freshman year apparently. I only just found out about it last year, when I discovered that my friends used this as a hangout spot in secret, while they lied and told me they were on some ping pong team.<p>

Oh well, all is forgiven.

Logan nodded in awe it seemed and smiled as we set our bags down on the floor. I walked over to one of the bean bag chairs- the neon green one, because that happens to be one of my favorite colors! It's just so bright and uniquely awesome! I patted the blue on next to me and he took a seat.

" Wow, this is pretty neat. Are you sure it's okay to be here though? I mean, I don't see any students or teachers around," He added.

" Oh we're okay. It's actually a secret room, believe it or not. My friends even jazzed it up a bit. Nobody goes here. I think it used to be a music room," I replied. Logan nodded, and I took out a notebook from my backpack. It was covered in bright colored pandas, and I flipped it open to the first page. My eyes widened at what I had written on it.

_Logan's name_. Over and over again. I even wrote my name with his. And then his last name. I'm such a girl. This is what I have been sheepishly doing during my classes lately. I spoke while I quickly flipped over to a blank page and turned to see if he noticed.

" So, what kind of song did you have in mind?" He scratched the back of his head, arching his eyebrow. Adorable.

" I don't really know. To be honest, I'm not good with songwriting," He explained. I could relate, Andre being the talent musician of the group and having awesome song writing skills. He could write a song, and come up with a tune, in his sleep.

" Hm, well, I'm kinda a rookie myself.. How about a love song? I mean, it is easiest to write, and it would be fun, you know. Lots of artists write songs based on their emotions, usually the strongest ones. I'm sure you've fallen in love with lots of girls right? So it should be easy," I added, waiting anxiously for his response.

Of course he's fallen in love bunches of times. He's a superstar! He can practically have any girl on his arm if he wanted to, not that he seems like the player type. He only cleared his throat and smiled, and his face had turned a bright pink.

" Yeah. I guess your right. Let's do a love song then," I nodded excitedly, and started babbling the ideas that randomly started popping inside my head.

" Okay so, maybe the song can be about fun, teenage love. Or about a guy who's fallen in love for the first time. I mean, since you _are_ a guy-"

" A duet," He interrupted me. I blinked and tilted my head, not really sure if I heard him correctly the first time. So he repeated himself again.

" A duet. I want you to sing a duet with me," Holy hell. He wants to sing a duet with_ me_. Is this a good thing? Of course this is a good thing! Oh my god, what do I say? I only stared into his eyes, as I continued mentally arguing with myself. Finally, I snapped out of it. I blushed, tucking some hair shyly behind my ear.

" L-Let's do a duet then," I stammered, and tried to smile calmly. Inside I was freaking out big time. I mean sure I would love to do a duet with him, but I could I even focus when I was constantly going to get all nervous with him. I'm never usually this sheepish when it comes to guys.

He makes me feel like I'm in elementary or something. Gosh.

" Have..have _you_ fallen in love? With other guys I mean." Logan asked me. I chuckled a little and shook my head, a little startled that he asked me that.

" I've had crushes before sure... but I haven't really found the right guy yet to fall in _love_ with,"

* * *

><p>" I'm sorry but I gotta go. My mom's sick and everything right now so," I started, grabbing my things after we spent at least three hours in the lounge room, writing out different ideas for our song, and then finally coming up with something to sing. We even came up with a tune with the piano sitting randomly in the center of the room. Though we both agreed it would sound better with a guitar.<p>

Everything played out perfectly, and I had a really fun time with him. Makes me wish we could do this more often.

" What about your sister? Can't she take care of her?" He asked. I arched a brow at him questionably as I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and he quickly retorted and apologized.

" I-I'm sorry," He apologized. I just smiled and waved it off.

" It's okay, and to answer your question, Trina would rather gossip on the phone about the latest fashion trend then spend time with Mom. Not that she's trying to be distant or obnoxious. It's just.. how she always was. That's why I think of myself to be the favorite daughter," I added, grinning proudly.

And it was true. Even my parents agreed. Logan walked closer towards me, his hand holding his backpack firmly over his shoulder.

"It was really fun, writing this song with you. And just _singing_ it with you. You really have an angelic voice Tori," He said. I blushed and smiled.

"Aw, you're making me blush. And.. it was_ awesome_ actually. I almost didn't want the moment to end ya know?" He looked into my eyes and smiled softly, showing those cute dimples again, and stuffed one hand inside his pocket.

" It doesn't have to end," I arched my brow curiously.

" The band, is having this get together back at the Palm Woods this Saturday. It's kinda a spur- of- the- moment party, for our manager Gustavo to see us again. Don't worry though, no adults are allowed. Nothing but loud dance music and just pure fun. You should come,"

I grinned.

" You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer," I answered, and he grinned hugely. I turned away from, wanting so bad to at least kiss his cheek or something, but that probably wouldn't be appropriate, and I _so_ did not want to mess this up.

"See you soon?," I asked him sweetly.

" Definitely,"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ohmygosh you guys! Forty-six reviews! That is the most reviews I have gotten for any of my stories! Let's keep it going yeah? Anyways, I'd like to thank, **Daisy54154, BigStuOU**, also for her great song suggestions, and that goes to **MiiMyselfAndTime** as well, **LinaRush, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN**, and newest reviewer, **CrystalHakari.**

Enjoy the _short_ chapter. Sorry. And I may change the rating, depending on how I want this story to turn out. Also, I don't want this story to be all gushy and cliche, so stop me from doing so if you see me leaning towards that guys, I want this story to be good. I want my stories to be somewhat if not all the way original.

And the whole song thing will be kinda rushed, but I was kinda stumped this chapter so I decided to publish this. Next chapter: _Party!_ _Whoop whoop!_

And now for my random fact/question of the chapter(cause I really wanna know):

Has anyone seen Breaking Dawn yet? And if so, how good was it? I might see it later this week. I heard it was awesome! Oh yeah, and for those of you that are fans of the movie Push, and Twilight, I have a new crossover out. Check it out yeah?:)

* * *

><p>" We're singing a duet together. Remember, Mrs. Riles assigned all of us to write a song and sing it during Lunch at the quad for all the school to see? I asked Tori to sing with me, " I told the guys flat out, the next morning as we sat around the kitchen together during breakfast. Carlos sat opposite me, munching hungrily on a giant bowl of Cap N' Crunch. Jame's arched a brow at me from beside Carlos and ate his blueberry bagel with cream cheese, and Kendall just nodded quietly, eating a granola bar.<p>

" Who's singing a duet together honey?" Mrs. Knight asked me as she entered the kitchen briskly, and patted the top of Carlos' head. I cleared my throat, and started to smile. Suddenly, I was feeling all tingly and stuff. I hated when that happened.

" Logan and his new hot girlfriend, not that mine isn't hot herself," James added. Mrs. Knight looked at me grinning slyly and nodded her head slowly, which could only mean she was curious.

" And she just let you do that?" Kendall asked. I nodded. " She seems to know Tori pretty well. Said she's seen her perform a few times at school and wouldn't mind letting her be my partner. Oh and she's not my er, girlfriend. We're just.. friends," I explained, and felt a little disappointed towards the end of my sentence. Kendall stared at James.

" Dude not only is your girlfriend not hot, she's also crazy," He told him. James looked at him shocked and gasped. Mrs. Knight looked disapprovingly to Kendall, who only shrugged.

" What's happened to _you_? She asked with a smirk. James laughed cruely and turned to Mrs. K.

"He's just a grouch because _he_ is the only one without a girlfriend," Kendall's eyes widened, and he began to cough. Carlos reached over quickly and patted his back, and Kendall glared at James.

" What? That's crazy! I'm perfectly fine not having a girlfriend!" He exclaimed annoyed. James only smiled, and then turned to me.

" Listen buddy. I know, Tori being a hot girl like herself, you don't want to be in the friends zone with her forever right?" I shook my head frantically, and leaned in. He read my mind.

" I am an _expert_ when to things like this," I arched a brow questionably, but he kept going. " All you gotta do is woo her. The duet thing is great. After the performance, give her a flower, a rose or somethin'. Chicks _dig_ flowers," Mrs. Knight nodded agreeing. I nodded quietly, considering what my friends and Kendall's mom told me.

" Chocolate too! Every girl likes chocolate!" Carlos piped. James arched his eyebrows at him and shook his head.

" Not_ every_ girl likes chocolate. Lucy, remember? Which reminds me, she soo forgot to give me my hairspray back," James babbled.

" That would be doing too much. Just something simple. The rose would be perfect. You invite her to that party you guys are having Saturday? " Katie spoke, as she went unnoticed, strolling into the kitchen. Everyone including me, turned to the little girl in shock.

" I know _everything_. What, you guys think I just stand around oblivious to the world around me? But don't worry, if you dorks don't mess it up yourselves, you'll have an awesome party, and it won't include me crashing it,"

" Yep, one step ahead of ya Katie," I said.

" You let Lucy use your _hairspray_?" Carlos spoke. James nodded matter- of- factly.

" Since when do you let _anyone_ use your stuff?" Kendall asked curiously.

" Well, since I got over Lucy as a crush, she's kinda like the tough, cocky, guy-like but cute, older sister I never had. So when she asked for some I was open to sharing. Besides, all of you have great hair. Well except for Carlos with that helmet on, God knows what's underneath. Oh and Kendall's usually dirty looking locks, which are looking quite dull by the way," Kendall glared and looked towards the ceiling at the clock.

" Well, I'm finished eating, and the clock reads eight sharp which means, we have a whole fifteen minutes to get to school," I got up from the table and grabbed my backpack, hoisting it on my shoulder, and headed towards the door, but not before ruffling Katie's hair and giving Mrs. K, a hug and kiss on the cheek. The other guys did the same, and we were off.

* * *

><p>" Nervous?" Victoria asked me after fourth period, and we walked towards the cafe outside to perform in front of the school during lunch. I wasn't really nervous to be honest. All those nerves went away a long time ago, after we had finished out first tour. Performing in like second nature, well in terms of singing.<p>

" Nah. I'm sure we'll do great," I replied happily. She nodded and smiled back.

" I second that," Still, I took a deep breath as we made it to the stage. The students that had agreed to provide the instruments were already set up and ready, and there were two microphone stands in the middle of the stage.

" Good luck guys!" I heard Beck call out. I turned behind me to see him smiling, Jade only staring, on his arm. Andre sat next to him us a thumbs up. The rest of the gang was there too, including the guys, who only smirked and grinned at me. I shook my head and got onto the stage.

With my microphone now in hand, I look into her eyes again, and sent her a sincere smile. She inhaled grinning and bit her lip.

" Ready?" She asked. I nodded, and turned towards the massive crowd of students as they roared, screaming and shouting before we actually began. It felt an awful lot like the first day of school. only now I wasn't concerned for my well- being.

Logan ( listen to the song!)

_Ohhh_

_Remember how it used to be_  
><em>It was only you and me<em>  
><em>We didn't worry much about anything<em>

_And not a dollar to my name_  
><em>But you loved me just the same<em>  
><em>Yeah I felt like I had everything<em>

_Holding my hand, walk down the beach_  
><em>I would pretend that you were my queen<em>  
><em>Even though our castle is only in the sand, yeah<em>

_Girl we've got something that keeps reminding us_  
><em>We don't need nothing as long as we got love<em>

_Believe it, I mean it, I know we'll always have enough_

_As long as we got love, love_  
><em>As long as we got love<em>  
><em>As long as we got love<em>

_Victoria_

_As long as we got love_

_Blink your eyes and here we are_  
><em>Got a dog and bought a car<em>

_Logan& Victoria_  
><em>Little footsteps down the hall<em>

_Victoria_

_Life's responsabilities_  
><em>Sometimes makes it hard to see<em>

_Logan& Victoria_  
><em>The million things about you I adore<em>

_But the castles are now more than just sand_  
><em>So let the rain fall cause we are gonna stay<em>

_Boy we've got something that keeps reminding us_  
><em>We don't need nothing as long as we got love<em>  
><em>Believe it, I mean it, I know we'll always have enough<em>

_As long as we got love, love_  
><em>As long as we got love, love<em>  
><em>As long as we got love<em>

_Logan_

_At the end of the day the city is asleep_  
><em>I'm wide awake with the girl of my dreams<em>  
><em>And all that we've got is the only thing I'll ever need<em>

_Boy we've got something that keeps reminding us_  
><em>We don't need nothing… Oh<em>

_Girl we've got something that keeps reminding us_  
><em>We don't need nothing as long as we got love<em>  
><em>Believe it, I mean it, I know we'll always have enough<em>

_As long as we got love, love_  
><em>As long as we got love, love<em>  
><em>As long as we got love, love<em>  
><em>As long as we got love, love<em>  
><em>As long as we got love<em>

As we finished the last few words and looked into each other's eyes, the crowd cheered once again. I whipped out a rose from behind my back and presented it to her(don't ask how I did that)- and she smiled in response, laughing then waved to the audience afterward.

I mean, okay, maybe this song wasn't about _teenage_ love.

Just love in general. And I'm positive that I'm falling in love with Victoria.

That's good right?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Short chapter before the party actually happens. Lol, hope you like! And thanks to **ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN**,**PurpleNinjaCat278**, **LinaRush**, **Logori,** and the glorious **Esther15** for reviewing! You, along with my many other viewers are much appreciated!

Random question/fact/statement of the chapter! ( _participate guys, or I'll stop posting for your enjoyment! lol_):

I'm gonna marry Taylor Lautner when I turn at least twenty. That's age appropriate right? That the law can't stand in our way! He he. :)

* * *

><p>" Okay, what do you think?"<p>

I spun around slowly in a light pink, baby tee, and light blue mini denim mini shorts, topped with my favorite small suede dark brown boots . I smiled and waited from a response as I stood in front of the mirror in my room, from Cat, who was chewing on her candy necklace that was clasped around her neck as she lay upside down on my bed.

And Jade, who I had yet to ask why she was here in the _first place_, who just sat on the love seat by the window, staring coldly at me as she crossed her legs, a magazine on her lap, and a black sharpie in hand. She smiled evily as she continued to vandalize it, as she did all the others, scattered on my bedroom floor.

The party was only twenty minutes away, and I was the only one in need of another opinion on what I should wear, so I had called Cat over to help, which makes Jade being here with her even _more_ puzzling, considering I didn't invite her over.

Personally, I would never let her inside my house.

_Ever._

She even scares my _parentals_.

Not that I'd blame them.

" I think it's cute," Cat said. I half-smiled, and arched a brow at Jade as we made eye contact. She only furrowed her brows, then went back to the magazine, flipping a page, then scribbled all over it in anger.

" God I hate that blonde Bieber pansy," She muttered. I put my hands on hips in frustration and waited for a real response. She turned a page, studying it, then looked up at me.

" Decent enough," I smiled. That was close to a compliment right? Jade never compliments _anyone_!

Not even Beck. And that's just _sad._

"Thank you Jade!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands. She looked at me again and smirked, and feigned a look of shock.

" I was referring to the choke necklace in the advertisement if you want to know. It's eighty fucking dollars, can you believe that? But I guess the price is decent enough considering it's embroidered in _diamonds_," She told me, and Cat covered her ears and gasped shockingly when Jade used the "f" word.

I narrowed my eyes at Jade.

" Oh," She paused and laughed for effect, then continued, " You thought I was talking about your outfit? God no, even_ I_ wouldn't be caught dead in that,"

" I would.." Cat muttered.

" You wouldn't be caught dead in any color that's not _blac_k," Jade smiled and nodded agreeing.

" True, tru- _well_ not totally. Green. purple, blue and red too. If you're going to insult me Vega, at least get your facts straight," She replied amused.

" I hate you,"

" And I, you"

I shrieked as my bedroom door flew open. Trina looked around frantically, then headed towards my closet and started rummaging through my shoes.

" Trina! You can't just burst in here like that!" I exclaimed.

" Just did!" Cat started giggling. I looked at her, arching a brow. She ducked her head.

" Sorry,"

" What exactly are you looking for Trina?" I inquired her, and she turned to me for a brief second, breathing drastically.

" Those leopard Christian Louboutin heels you brought last week!" My eyes widened and I groaned.

" I haven't even worn those yet! Why do you even need them?_ You're_ not going anywhere," I reminded her, hoping she would agree and leave my shoes be. I hate when Trina just barges into my room, practically invading my personal space, which is what every teenage girl _craves_ to have.

This is why I asked Dad to put a double lock on my door.

" Is that what you thought baby sister? Aww, that's just _adorable_, thinking I would be stuck at home, while you go out to that snazzy party at the Palm Woods. And on a _Saturday_? " Trina said laughing as she continued to look for my heels.

I didn't find it very funny at all. How did she even know about the party?

Aww man, I know how...

" I bet my bottom dollar that you're confused. So I'll un -confuse you by informing you that I was invited to go," Jade blinked as she looked up from the magazine again, and Cat gasped. I only stared silently.

"That's right Tori,and Tori's friends, _invited_, and who else could be so sweet as to invite me, than my hot boyfriend?"

" Oh, of _course_, there _had_ to be an explanation,well, considering he'll be the only one inviting _you_ anywhere," Jade commented. Trina groaned loudly and glared at Jade, who,as usual, seemed unfazed by Trina's attitude.

" Get out of my house!" She screamed.

" You don't scare me_, Rachet Jaw_. Now get outta my face before I put a curse on you," Jade retorted, and Trina immediately backed off, and exclaimed when she found what she was looking for.

" But your feet are too big!" I whined, as she snatched off the lid of the shiny, purple box.

" I'll _make_ them work," Oh god.

" Oh god." I said out loud, as she walked the door with a smile.

" See you kiddies later!" She called out.

" Bye Trina!" Cat shouted.

" The world would be a _totally_ a better place if you and your sister had been born in the age of the dinosaurs," Jade spoke as the door shut. I turned to her once again, ready to snap, but kept a calm enough voice.

" Remind me why you're here again?" I asked. Jade reached into her pocket, and pulled out a set of two keys, dangling them in her hand.

" I'm your ride,"

" Oh yeah, _that's_ why," Jade's phone went off and she looked down, studying her screen. Then, with a sigh, she slammed the magazine onto the love seat and got up.

" Let's go,"


End file.
